


How did Carmen die while protecting Manolo?

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Carmen X Carlos Stories (The Book of Life) [3]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, The beginning of the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: It’s the Mexican Revolution and Carmen has to keep her baby safe. But with her husband, Carlos, all the way across town bullfighting and bandits threatening to kill her.......things might not be pretty.
Relationships: Carlos Sánchez/Carmen Sánchez
Series: Carmen X Carlos Stories (The Book of Life) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> These will be very short chapters.

Carmen laid a certain sleepy baby Manolo down for his nap. He softly yawned, and Carmen began to drift away in thought.

Carlos was out bullfighting again. She shook her head in despair. How she longed for the men in the family to stop bullfighting. She didn’t care for the sport, but nonetheless she supported her husband.

As Carmen looked deep in thought, Manolo cooed as Carmen’s singing voice softly radiated in his ears. He yawned as he closed his eyes for a well deserved nap. Carmen was brought back from daydreaming and she softly smiled at him. 

He fell asleep and after a few hours everything seemed fine until.......


	2. The tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bandits are coming.

Screaming could be heard from across the town as people ran in a panic. The revolution had forcefully taken this peaceful moment away from this quaint little town of San Ángel. 

Carmen’s shoulders tensed as she reached for one of her husband’s estoques. The sword glinted in the light coming softly from the nursery window. She took a deep sigh. 

This was it, she had to protect her home and most importantly her baby.....


	3. Carlos’s Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos must get to his wife.

Carlos was in the bullring, when he heard it. A piercing scream cutting through the thunderous applause. The whole ring became deadly silent. Another bloodcurdling scream ripped into the silence. The townspeople became panicked and ran out of the stadium. 

Carlos, stood in shock as the bull in front of him was dead. There was only one thought that gripped his mind. He HAD to save Carmen and his son.

He quickly made a run for it. He jumped over the fences surrounding the ring and dashed towards his house. Unbeknownst to him, he wouldn’t see his wife alive and healthy again.


	4. The Tension thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bandits are upon our heroine.

Carmen was trying to breathe normally when a harsh knock was made onto her door. She didn’t move, as she was paralyzed with fear. Another knock came this time even louder, followed by deep voices chatting indistinctly. 

She looked outside and to her horror, she gazed upon houses burning. Bandits were ransacking the place. She was absolutely horrified. 

Another knock came, and then without warning, their front door came crashing down to the ground. Bandits came rushing in like mad men. “Search the house.” Yelled one. “If you see anyone, make them beg to die.” A second one said. Carmen gasped. She quickly took baby Manolo and retreated with the sword in hand.

She retreated into their master bedroom, and took quiet breaths. As she heard, “Someone’s in here!” One bandit barked. At that Manolo began to cry. She tried to calm him down by singing softly to him. It was too late, the bandits short and stubby legs were fast approaching.

The bandits came to the master bedroom only to find Carmen brandishing an estoque. The bandits laughed then one mocked her by saying, “A pretty little lady like you shouldn’t be handling such a masculine weapon.” The bandits all laughed.


	5. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bandits attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death imminent.

Carmen huffed in anger as she stood her ground. Baby Manolo was whimpering beside her on the massive bed. She quickly glanced at him with a hint of hope in her eyes. As she did that, the bandit presumably the leader of the bunch, attacked her.

She expertly blocked him, sending him skidding backwards a few feet. The other bandits were enraged, and charged at her. She expertly blocked their strikes as well. Soon the bandits became tired, but so did Carmen.

The presumptive leader of the bandits charged her one last time. Being tired she miscalculated her dodge time. The bandit’s sword pierced her chest. She gagged in her own blood, that was slowly pooling in her lungs.


	6. Carlos’s Counterattack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos fights back.

Carlos finally reached their house. After dodging several bandit gangs. He was relieved to have made it but that quickly turned to dread as he saw their front door busted down.

He took out his swords and rushed in without thinking. He quietly stood in the mist of silence only cut by a slight gagging sound coming from their master bedroom.

He came upon three bandits, snickering over his infant son. The presumed leader, held a knife just over the fragile infant’s neck. He shouted, “Step away from my son!” 

As he braces himself for the attack but it never comes. He opens his eyes to find the bandits were surrounding him. Manolo was now full blown crying. Carlos got into his bullfighting stance. The bandits laughed at him. “Señor, we aren’t bulls, you idiot.” 

Carlos lunged at the bandit that made this remark. The bandit twisted out of the way and tried to jab Carlos’s arm but missed as Carlos dodged the attack. He quickly pierced the bandit’s lower chest. The bandit started to wheeze and pulled the sword out of his chest. In doing this, blood came spilling out in huge quantities and he died instantly.

The other bandits were frightened. They retreated out of the village, faster than a rabbit hopping away in fear. Carlos wore a proud smirk.


	7. Carmen’s final moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong character death imminent.

Carmen could barely open her eyes. In her blurry vision she made out the faded figure of her husband. “Ca.....rl........os.” She said weakly. 

Carlos turned around and gasped and dropped to his knees in utter shock. There his wife lay in a pool of her own blood. Manolo wept nearby. Carlos took Manolo and knelt down next to his wife and allowed her to sing one last song.

As she sang her voice broke and tears streamed down her cheek. She sung a lullaby, to her darling son. As soon as the song ended, she went limp and fell over.

Carlos didn’t want to believe it. His own wife was dead, and he blamed himself for it. He glanced at his only son, Manolo with a look of grief. His face then hardened into a stern one. 

Manolo lay fast asleep, not knowing what his future entailed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Le Fin~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
